


Déchéance

by Kolie515



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie515/pseuds/Kolie515
Summary: Dar'uhli est un khajiit, le dovahkiin et cherche à arrêter la guerre civile maintenant que Alduin est éliminé. Mais il a un compte à régler avec Tullius, Ulfric et Skjor, et des rumeurs d'espionnage planent. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?





	1. Assassin, Dovahkiin et Jarl

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, il s'agit de ma première FanFiction, merci d'être indulgent, même si le style n'est pas génial (j'en suis moi-même conscient). Autre chose, j'utilise quelques mots de la version originale de Skyrim, car je trouve la traduction française par terrible. Bonne lecture !

Whiterun. Une si belle ville, mais gâchée en permanence. C'était du moins son avis. Dar'ulhi. Un khajiit des plus normaux. Un cathay. Sauf qu'il était le dovahkiin. Cela faisait au moins une différence avec les autres. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de malchance, mais lorsqu'elle arrivait, on pouvait le sentir passer. Ses parents tués par des mercenaires avides d'argent ou sa propre capture dans une embuscade impériale. Il réfléchissait à toute ses choses. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait éradiqué Alduin et écarté la menace de ce monde. Du moins pour le moment. Mais avant de quitter Skyrim et de rejoindre Elsweyr pour y fonder sa propre famille, il avait trois choses à régler. Tuer le général Tullius, chef de l'armée impériale, assassiner Ulfric Stromcloak responsable de la rébellion et enfin éliminer Skjor, un membre des compagnons. Des morts pour lesquelles il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence mais surtout d'imagination pour faire souffrir ses idiots qui ont osé se mettre en travers de sa route. Le général Tullius est le plus censé : il est un impérial- les ennemis catégoriques des khajiits -et a ordonné son exécution. Ensuite vient Ulfric, un immonde raciste qui profite de la situation et du chaos pour espérer se hisser sur le trône et éliminer tout ceux qui ne sont pas nordiques. Un ange pur. Et enfin, Skjor avait la responsabilité de deux personnes qui vinrent lâchement assassiner son père puis sa mère, alors en Elsweyr. Tous devaient périr. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un garde l'appelant.

\- Thane Dar'ulhi ? Le jarl vous demande.

\- Très bien. Faîte savoir à ce dernier que je présenterait à son château dans deux minutes.

Il lui fallait juste le temps de se préparer. D'enfiler une armure correcte et de monter les marches. C'est vrai que se présenter à un puissant en habit d'assassin n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée.

Il était très ponctuel. Deux minutes plus tard, il était effectivement devant le trône du jarl Balgruuf, avec une armure faîte des écailles d'Alduin même. Une tenue appropriée, dans laquelle il préférait paraître.

\- Vous vouliez me parler mon Jarl ?

\- Effectivement. J'ai un problème.

\- Je m'en doute, sinon vous n'auriez pas fait appel à votre plus grand atout, pour vous citer.

Le jarl le fixa alors d'un air surpris

\- Je ne souviens pas que cette conversation avec mes conseillers était rendue publique. Enfin. C'est une pertinente réflexion. En réalité, je pense ; non je suis sûr ; que des espions aux profits de Ulfric et Tullius sont cachés dans ma ville.

\- C'est une crainte classique. Surtout que maintenant que la menace des dragons est écartée, ils reprendront la guerre. Soyons honnêtes, ce traîté fut si bancal que reste surpris qu'ils l'ait honoré. Vous voulez que je mène mon enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas pour ce genre de pratiques, mais si des informations concernant leur trahison envers Whiterun pouvaient m'être confié, vous rendriez un grand service à ma cité ainsi qu'à moi même.

Dar'ulhi quitta le palais. Il allait devoir chercher des informations de tout types. Des lettres, des journaux, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Les cherches allaient être longues...


	2. L'abdication de l'empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'un assaut est planifié contre la ville, le général Tullius décide d'attaque avant et sans planifier son attaque. Ce sera son ultime erreur, après avoir eu l'idée d'enfermer le dovahkiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long, rien à préciser de spécial sinon n'attendez pas trop impatiemment mes futurs chapitres, j'écris uniquement quand j'ai le temps, donc je ne suis pas très régulier.

Il était seul. À nouveau. Dans l'obscurité de la maison des Guerriers-Nés, il cherchait avec soin tout ce qui pourrait l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Une recherche minutieuse dans une maisonnée endormie. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et cela faisait bien un quart-d'heure qu'il fouillait la maison de fond en comble. Il avait déjà trouvé une missive du Général Tullius qui disait au chef de clan de se préparer et de bien disparaître dans la soirée du Sundas 18 Vifazur. Trois jours séparaient cet événement de la nuit actuelle. Un point non négligeable. Il s'assurait de ne rien manquer avant de partir. Malheureusement, la bibliothèque familiale avait été étrangement vidée. Trois livres manquaient, sûrement contenaient-ils des informations précieuses mais elles avaient déjà disparu. Après une dernière vérification, il quitta la maison familiale. Peut-être fallait-il fouiller la maison du clan rival, mais il décida de d'abord prévenir le jarl. Il se faufila jusqu’à la chambre personnelle du jarl et lui posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, avec une note disant « de la part de votre dovahkiin préféré ». La nuit était noire lorsqu'il le vit. Il commença par ne pas y croire. C'était insoutenable. Comment un homme de cette importance pouvait-il arriver à Whiterun ? Le général Tullius. Un maître stratège, l'un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il ait jamais croisé. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait se promener incognito dans les rues d'une ville quelconque, sans spéciale entrée ou suite remarquable ? Bien sûr, des gardes du corps devaient se cacher dans la personnalité de quelque habitant classique, mais cela restait des plus surprenant. Pendant une demie-seconde, il pensa que peu importe, certes il avait une vision nocturne des plus parfaites liée à sa race, mais Tullius est un homme comme un autre, il pouvait très bien avoir une vie privée personnelle loin de certaines personnes… Puis il sourit. Ne pas suivre quelqu'un comme Tullius, c'était passer à côté d'une occasion en or pour découvrir son plan. Telle une ombre dans la nuit, Dar'ulhi disparut dans les ténèbres en une secondes et prit en filature le général Tullius.

***

Les barreaux de la prison de Mornefort étaient tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Son seul horizon était le sous-sol d'un donjon où subsistent les quelques prisons de Solitude. Dar'ulhi ria. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que la capitale de Skyrim, l'une des villes les plus affluentes de Tamriel, possédait des prisons aussi minables. Un garde impérial se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle cher khajiit ? Sachez que sans ces clés, dit-il en lui mettant les clés de sa cellule sous le nez, vous ne sortirez pas avant six jours, lors de votre exécution publique avec votre jarl pour haute trahison envers l'Empire !

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de parler moins fort ? Je crois que vos supérieurs essaient de se concentrer dans la salle supérieure, et il serait vraiment dommage que perdiez votre travail à cause du simple fait que vous ayez parlé trop fort à un prisonnier banal.

\- Évidemment ! Mais ne pensez pas que vous, et juste vous allez me faire perdre mon service à la légion !

Dar'ulhi s'amusait vraiment. Asticoter ses geôliers était sans doute sa deuxième activité favorite. Après s'évader de prison, au nez et à la barbe de ses geôliers.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les khajiits soient si idiots ! Railla le garde. Il me semblait que vous faisiez parti de l'espèce la plus maligne de tout Tamriel, et pourtant il a été si facile de vous berner ! Vous êtes tombé dans le panneau si vite ! À croire que vous n'apprendrez jamais que votre espèce nous est inférieure ! C'est pourtant simple, nous sommes des soldats et vous êtes des drogués ! Tous !

\- Tiens, je m'ennuie. Lui rétorqua Dar'ulhi. Et si vous me racontiez comment vous avez eu l'idée parfaite de leurrer d'éventuels assassins envoyés par Balgruuf hein ? Je suis tout ouïe.

La stratégie de Dar'ulhi était simple, passer suffisamment de pommade au garde afin de pouvoir lui faire bien regretter ses actes et ses paroles. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu s'évader très rapidement. Un seul coup d’œil lui avait permis de voir un point faible dans le mur à exploiter facilement et comment voler la clé. Mais il voulait changer un peu, rajouter du challenge. Le garde commença à raconter par quel magnifique plan il avait pu capturer un khajiit qu'il croyait simple assassin. Il narra que le général Tullius avait eu la brillante idée de partir accompagné de quelques soldats en civils afin d'arriver la nuit à Whiterun, et faire semblant d'être ivre afin qu'un homme envoyé par le jarl Balgruuf tente de le tuer. Alors les hommes du général ont arrêté cet homme sans âme ni cœur pour l'amener à Solitude, puis une énorme cohorte est partie afin d'arrêter le jarl pour haute trahison.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte que je ne vous ai rien dit ? Donc vous n'avez aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Balgruuf. Dit Dar'ulhi.

\- Mais vous allez nous le dire. Bien gentiment car sinon nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler.

Alors le khajiit que l'on croyait si banal entama un rire presque dément devant l'ignorance totale de la légion face à son identité. Puis un grand tapage se fit entendre. D'abord, on auditionna un cri qui ne semblait pas humain. Le geôlier impérial ne put que voir la porte de la cellule du dovahkiin s'ouvrir sous un cri de ce dernier. Un instant plus tard, ses griffes lui avaient lacéré profondément sa chair. Le corps sans vie de ce garde impérial tomba au pieds de Dar'ulhi. Il en était presque déçu. Ces hommes sont trop fragiles. Un simple « BEX » lui permit d'ouvrir sa cellule, et après il fut très facile d'éliminer cet impérial. Ensuite, le dovahkiin hurla trois autres mots et partit tranquillement du donjon. Il trouvait hilarant le fait que tout les gardes essayaient de l'empêcher de partir, de le frapper, mais n'y pouvaient rien à cause de sa forme éthérée. Le dovahkiin sortit de Solitude, et suivit le plus vite possible le général Tullius et sa suite. Il sema ses poursuivants très aisément, et pu ainsi se concentrer sur les impériaux. Il s'était laissé capturer pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Il lui a semblé évident que Tullius n'était pas sincère, à Whiterun. De toute évidence, il est plus doué en tant que soldat qu'en tant que comédien. Dar'ulhi avait alors fait semblant de vouloir assassiner Tullius, et après s'est laissé capturé par ses gardes du corps, puis il était parti en convoi à Solitude jusqu'à une cellule classique et avait assisté au départ de Tullius pour Whiterun. Il connaissait le pays de Skyrim très bien, pour l'avoir parcouru de nombreuses fois, alors il arriva à Whiterun seulement quelques minutes après la légion. Il pouvait facilement le deviner face à l'opulence de cadavre de garde qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, quels qu'ils soient. Il vit au loin Tullius mener un assaut contre le pont-levis de la ville. Voilà bien une technique de lâche impérial. Il laissait ses soldats se faire tuer à sa place pour qu'ils comprennent le point faible du mécanisme de la ville. Tullius n'avait pas pris le temps d'étudier la situation avant le combat, et cela causa la perte de la majorité de ses troupes. Dar'ulhi se faufila très rapidement au milieu du conflit, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Bien que supérieurs en nombre, les soldats impériaux étaient bien moins rusés que ceux de la ville assiégée et ainsi, les gardes de Whiterun reprenaient peu à peu la situation. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Dar'ulhi passa une seconde derrière le général Tullius, et profita pour lui transpercer le cœur de la lame du sacrifice. Le chef tomba. Une seule erreur avait suffit à ce génie pour devenir le dernier des idiots. Il cherchait tellement à nuire à Balgruuf qu'il en a oublié sa propre sécurité. Et il avait payé. Dar'ulhi avait effectué une de ses vengeance. Plus que deux. Bientôt, se promit-il. Tous allaient payer. Tous.


	3. Le trépas d'une rébellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après sa victoire sur l'empire, notre khajiit n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Alors qu'une armée rebelle arrive pour tout détruire, Dar'ulhi saura leur montrer que lui aussi est plein de surprises. Et Ulfric va le découvrir aussi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, voilà le troisième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est bonne lecture !

Il se souvenait de toutes les réunions de la cour de Whiterun. Aucune n'avait jamais été aussi chaotique. Tous étaient effrayés. Les gardes morts étaient peu nombreux, mais toute la châtellerie était affaiblie, ce que redoutait le jarl. Dar'ulhi écoutait les dialogues confus et alarmants des politiciens en charge de la cour de Balgruuf. Des éclaireurs morts, des tours abandonnées, des légions entières massacrées… Tout cela prit de cour Balgruuf. Aussi bon jarl qu'il était, il ne put s'occuper de tout ce qui faisait défaut dans son territoire. Alors il demanda l'aide du dovahkiin. Il savait que tout cela aurait potentiellement pu être évité si Dar'ulhi ne s'était pas laissé capturer. Néanmoins, il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il lui ordonnait simplement de réparer ses erreurs. Le khajiit était plein de ressources, et ainsi il débarrassa à lui tout seul deux forts et une grotte de bandits locaux et autres créatures en une demie-journée. Le reste de la journée fut mis en place afin de répondre à de besoins quelconques, comme la culture d'un champs écrasé par les soldats, la reconstruction d'une maison… Dar'ulhi décida de travailler le plus possible afin de réparer la ville et ses alentours. Il devait bien ça à Balgruuf. Mais, lorsqu'il se présenta au château en fin de journée, ce fut en toute hâte, courant à travers la ville, un regard de peur dans ses yeux. Nul ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

\- Jarl Balgruuf ! Il apostropha le jarl ainsi, coupant la parole à Irileth, chose dont il ne se serait jamais montré capable en d'autres circonstances.

\- Oui ? Ce dernier répondit, surpris par la façon de faire du dovahkiin. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-il en récupérant un peu d'autorité.

\- Des soldats se dirigent vers notre position ! Ils viennent de brûler la tour de Blanchevue et d'assassiner tout le monde aux alentours !

\- Brûler ? L'assemblée entière frémit. Une seule personne serait capable d'envoyer ses troupes aussi vite et aussi sauvagement. Ulfric n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce que je redoutais.

\- Exact. Ils portent les enseignes de la rébellion idiote d'Ulfric.

Un homme toussa dans le fond. Le dovahkiin le regarda d'un air qui voulait parfaitement dire ses plus profonds sentiments, à savoir « nous n'avons VRAIMENT pas le temps pour les opinions politiques » Cet homme s'avança brusquement vers le jarl. Irileth eut un mouvement de réflexe vers le fourreau de son épée. L'homme n'en prit aucunement compte. Il se trouvait presque à un mètre du jarl lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit.

\- Vous voulez dire quelque chose en particulier ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi près et d'avoir un comportement subitement suspect pour me proposer une idée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle idée, Monseigneur. Il nous faut, à l'évidence, nous rendre face à ces troupes ennemies.

Balgruuf explosa. Sa voix tonna dans tout le palais, comme la fureur d'un éclair.

\- Pardon ? Alors c'est ça votre stratégie ? Vous pensez vraiment que ces soldats, à peine humains, qui viennent de tuer froidement toute une garnison ainsi que de mettre le feu à une tour d'observation pacifique peuvent être arrêtés par la diplomatie ? Premièrement, ils exigeront mon exil ainsi que celui de la moitié de la cour, élimineront ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord et souilleront ce palais sacré, créé par leur propre ancêtre ! Deuxièmement, pensez-vous sérieusement que les gens de la ville se rendront sans protester ? Ils seront malades pour la plupart, et demanderont un changement. De plus, si vous pensez que nous allons mourir sur notre trône, et pas au champ de bataille, l'épée à la main, vous vous trompez sérieusement ! Alors, je vous conseil pour votre santé personnelle de partir d'ici et de disparaître dans la foule. Maintenant.

L'homme en face ne rétorqua rien, il se contenta de fixer le jarl pendant son discours, puis il sortit une dague et se rua sur ce dernier, en hurlant :

\- J'ai une meilleure idée encore !

Dommage pour lui que toute l'assistance s'y attendait. L'épée d'acier d'Irileth se dégaina aussi rapidement que son se propage, et se retrouva plantée dans son ventre. Il eu un spasme, puis tomba en avant sous un coup de dague lancée par Dar'ulhi depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Son cadavre tomba aux pieds du jarl, mutilé par l'épée de son garde du corps, et par la dague de son espion.

\- Il semblerait que certaines personnes ici soient plus fidèle à Balgruuf qu'on le pense, Ironisa le dovahkiin.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Nous devons déployer une armée afin de stopper la progression de ces soldats ! S'enquit le jarl.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, le rassura Dar'ulhi. J'étais très inquiet au sujet de ne pas pouvoir vous prévenir de ma découverte à temps, mais vous pouvez vous focaliser sur protéger essentiellement la ville. Je m'occupe du reste de la châtellerie.

\- Très bien dovahkiin. Je place la sécurité des étendues de notre territoire entre vos mains.

De nombreuses protestations ainsi que de chuchotements s'élevèrent. Balgruuf les fit taire d'un main levée.

\- Je requiert tout votre attention. Il nous faut absolument de quoi préparer une défense convenable d'ici quelques jours. J'ai besoin de chacun d'entre vous, mais séparément. La séance est close à présent. Je dois impérativement travailler sur ces protections. Il baissa la voix. Quant à vous, dovahkiin, je vous fait entièrement confiance au sujet de ma châtellerie. Ne me décevez pas.

\- Vous ai-je déjà déçu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Il lui fit un sourire complice. À présent, je vais me préparer pour l’exécution de mon plan.

Tous le levèrent et partirent. Sauf Dar'ulhi, qui partit en direction du grand porche de Fort-Dragon. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait enfermé Odahviing, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. En quelque sorte, tout cela respectait la tradition draconique : l'aîné avait parlé en premier, tuant un soldat. Puis, le second lui a prouvé la force de son Thu'um. Dar'ulhi s'amusa à penser à toutes ses actions qui pourraient légitimement passer pour une tradition draconique. Il arriva devant l'immensité du vide qui séparait le fond du porche à la vallée. Alors, il fit retentir sa Voix, de façon si puissante que même les Grises-Barbes sursautèrent. Tamriel entier fit écho de la succession magistrale des cris du dovahkiin.

\- Od, Ah, Viing ! Paar, Thur, Nax ! Dur, Neh, Viir ! Hun ! Hun, Kaal ! Hun, Kaal, Zoor !

Autant de forces que de cris furent invoqués en cet instant. Dar'ulhi glissa au sol. Il avait puisé dans son énergie vitale afin de pouvoir tous les convier au même endroit, au même moment. Hakon, Feldir et Gormlaith furent très surpris de se voir en compagnie de trois dragons, et la stupéfaction fut de même pour ces derniers. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le dovahkiin avait-il réuni les guerriers tueurs de dragons et les dragons au même lieu ? Devant la surprise commune, Dar'ulhi prit la parole :

\- Mes chers amis, vous savez qui je suis. Un être à moitié humain, moitié dragon. J'ai des alliés dans les camps, voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous amener tous ici. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir qu'une guerre civile orne le territoire de Skyrim. Alors, par le serment que vous m'avez fait, je vous demande de m'aider à exterminer l'armée de cinq mille hommes qui arrive.

\- Pardon ? Fit Feldir ? Cinq mille hommes ? Vous voulez que nous prenions autant de vies, et vous voulez que nous nous allions aux dragons pour le faire ?

Dar'ulhi reprit la parole, expliquant plus en profondeur ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- C'est très simple. Sovngarde est l'issue idéale de presque toutes les personnes présentes dans cette armée. Mais ils se leurrent dans les intentions de leur chef, un prétendant au trône qui se clame être « le vrai roi » et « un nordique pur ». Si vous les combattez, ils comprendront alors que leurs objectifs ne sont pas ceux qu'ils croient, et vous pourrez alors repartir. Et puis, ne serait-ce pas une belle analogie que de faire combattre soldats nordiques antiques avec des dragons contre un ennemi commun ?

Paarthurnax prit alors une inspiration, puis il commença à parler.

\- Dovahkiin. Vous savez que depuis votre victoire sur les âges, j'oriente les dovah vers une direction plus pacifique et honorifique de la Voix. Notre Thu'um est capable de bien des choses, mais je refuserais de revenir en arrière et de l'utiliser en une offensive contre les jorre. Vous le savez très bien, alors pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ?

Dar'ulhi fixa Paarthurnax et lui répondit calmement, en souriant.

\- Vois-tu Paarthurnax, c'est très simple. En utilisant ton Su'um à bon escient, tu pourra ainsi guider les idiots vers une route plus calme de leur vie, en leur faisant comprendre que leur chemin est faux. Bien sûr, cela coûtera des vies, et certains refuseront de voir la vérité, mais tu apportera plus de tranquillité à l'humanité ainsi.

\- Hum. Très bien. J'accepte de suivre votre commandement, dovahkiin.

\- Bien. Tout le monde accepte cette tâche ? Nous pouvons y aller ?

Les six entités opinèrent. Ils étaient fin prêt pour une bataille qui allait rester dans l'histoire. Et c'est ainsi que les habitants de la ville la plus peuplée de Skyrim vit descendre des marches de leur palais trois anciens héros nordiques. C'est ainsi, qu'il observèrent avec une crainte mêlée à de la curiosité, trois dragons très vieux survoler leur cité pour se poser doucement aux portes. C'est ainsi, qu'ils aperçurent celui que l'on vénérait, celui que l'on considérait comme un demi-dieu, celui surnommé « le dovahkiin » donner des ordres à six créatures. Aucune ne semblait vivante, mais tous l'écoutèrent. Et tous partirent, pour affronter l'armée d'Ulfric, presque aux portes même de leur ville. Ce jour là, il se passa des choses que nul ne pourrait jamais oublier. Des dragons et des mortels combattant ensemble, pour porter un coup fatal à une légion de soldats immense. Ce conflit resta dans l'histoire de Tamriel à jamais, au même titre que le combat de Dar'ulhi contre Alduin. Ce combat fut gagné haut la main par les guerriers d'outre-tombe. Une fois l'armée réduite à néant, la moitié décimée et l'autre moitié en fuite, tous repartirent, espérant avoir laissé un message suffisant fort pour que l'humanité puisse le comprendre.

***

Il y était enfin. Il avait pris en filature l'armée rebelle battant en retraite vers Vindhelm. Il les avait suivi, une tâche non bien ardue, vu la quantité et le comportement des soldats. Dar'ulhi arriva aux portes de cette ville, ancienne comme la neige qui tombait, horriblement moche comme un falmer, et atrocement fermée d'esprit. Il avait un autre acte très important à effectuer. Il avait laissé les forces de Whiterun se débrouiller par elles mêmes, et il était convaincu qu'elles y arriveraient. Il pouvait bien s'absenter quelques instants, le temps de terminer une bonne fois pour toutes cette histoire. Il ne pensait pas que ses actions allaient être si symboliques. Quelle idée folle d'avoir invoqué des nordiques et des dragons se battre à l'unisson ! Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela allait avoir. Enfin, maintenant, il devait faire quelque chose de très important. Il rentra dans la ville par l'entrée des argoniens, et alla tout de suite voir son ami Brunwulf Libre-Hiver. Il le connaissait depuis un moment, étant le seule nordique qui apportait de l'importance aux yeux des « animaux » tels que les elfes ou les khajiits. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Brunwulf !

\- Dar'ulhi ? Répondit ce dernier d'un ton surpris. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi des soldats racontent avoir vu des légendes se battre ?

\- Tout cela fait parti de mon plan. Les partisans d'Ulfric se trompent sur ses intentions, et il j'y ai vu un moyen de mettre sa rébellion en déroute pour toujours. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de le tuer, mais de démentir entièrement ses paroles. Et qui le fait de mieux que ses propres alliés ?

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Dar'ulhi en le coupant. Je te demande juste de réunir chaque personne que tu juge digne de vivre dans les entrepôts sur les docks.

\- Hein ? S'indigna Brunwulf. Digne de vivre ?

\- Exactement. Pas une personne comme Ulfric ou comme notre cher forgeron.

\- Oui. Je vois. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Assurez-vous simplement d'être à l'abri. Il y aura de l'orage ce soir…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Dar'ulhi disparut dans un coin de rue. En une seconde, on perdit totalement sa trace. En réalité, il ressorti de la ville pour se préparer, et laisser le temps à Brunwulf de réunir toutes les personnes.

***

Lorsqu'il réapparut, ce fut devant les portes officielles de la ville, en tenue de citoyen classique. Dès qu'il voulu passer la porte principale, les deux gardes l'arrêtèrent.

\- Stop ! Les animaux ne sont pas tolérés dans la ville.

Dar'ulhi, se mit de biais par rapport à eux, et d'un seul coup, il cria et utilisa un Déferlement sur ces deux gardes en hurlant :

\- Si les « animaux » ne sont acceptés, peut-être que le dovahkiin lui l'est !

Devant la stupéfaction des passants, alors que deux gardes mourraient noyés, il passa la porte et traversa la ville à toute vitesse bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mais il avançait si vite que ces derniers ne pouvaient que l'entre-apercevoir brièvement. Il fonça ainsi jusqu'au palais, ouvrant la porte avec une telle violence que cela fit sursauter le garde qui patrouillait devant. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua un changement de température notable, ainsi que la présence de l'un des pires qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie : Rolff Rudepoing. Il était en train de lécher les bottes du jarl. Voilà une occasion qu'il n'avait même pas prévue. Quelle chance ! Il écouta très rapidement le dialogue qu'il tenaient, en continuant d'avancer vers Ulfric.

\- Seigneur, les peaux grises sont les pires ! Hier, j'ai perdu une amulette, et comme par hasard, pile au moment où je me rend compte qu'elle a disparu, je vois à quelques centimètres de moi un elfe noir, qui contemple mon bijoux ! Ce sont tous des traîtres et des voleurs, vous leur faîtes honneur en leur accordant la possibilité de rester ici ! Et…

Son discours fut interrompu par Dar'ulhi. Passant juste à côté de lui, il lui enfonça une de ses griffes au plus profond de son œil. Rolff en mourut au bout de quelques minutes, ayant bien le temps de souffrir pour regretter ses actes. Tout cela était calculé. Combien de fois notre khajiit avait rêvé de faire cela, bien des fois c'est sûr ! Juste après son premier meurtre, Dar'ulhi sorti sa dague en une demie seconde et embrocha le second d'Ulfric, Galmar Rudepoing. Alors que Ulfric se levait enfin pour réagir et combattre, Dar'ulhi utilisa sa Voix.

\- Krii, lun aus !

Alors Ulfric se baissa affaibli. Encore une belle vision. Cette même personne qui se plaignait de la faiblesse de l'ancien Haut-roi était au sol, misérable, en train de ramper pour espérer sauver sa vie. Finalement, devant les portes de son château il mourut définitivement. Non pas dans l'honneur comme il aurait voulu, mais dans la honte. En un instant, Dar'ulhi disparut dans les ténèbres de la salle, puis réapparut aux portes de sortie. Il nargua les soldats, et s'enfuit par la porte, en criant à l'assemblée encore sous le choc :

\- Ce n'était pas un meurtre, mais un défi !

Puis il sortit. La totalité des soldats furent envoyés pour le rattraper. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pour le moment, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il ne restait plus que la dernière phase. Puisant dans ce qui lui restait d'énergie vitale, il hurla de toute ses forces :

\- Strun, Bah Qo !

Ainsi, Dar'ulhi s'effondra sur le sol, pouvant à peine garder les yeux ouverts, tellement l'effort fut intense. Ainsi, par la foudre et la fureur des cieux de Skyrim, mourut un rébellion, dont les idéologies furent abandonnées quelques jours après. Une fois l'orage fini et l'hécatombe terminée, les habitants encore en vie ressortirent de leur cachette. Ils repeuplèrent la ville, et nommèrent Brunwulf comme nouveau jarl, et représentant de la ville. Grâce à l'intervention de Dar'ulhi, un courant entier d'idées fut englouti dans les flots du temps. Quand, quelques jours après, Dar'ulhi fut capable de retourner à Whiterun, ce fut en héros qu'il le fut accueilli, pour avoir sauvé la ville deux fois. Pour avoir sauvé le pays entier, deux fois. Seule une personne pouvait le faire, en préparant ses plans aussi minutieusement. C'était lui. Mais il lui restait encore du travail. Il devait finir sa besogne. Après avoir éliminé Skjor, il pourrait enfin retourner à Elsweyr et retrouver sa famille.


	4. La mort d'un loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que le reste de ses cibles sont mortes, Dar'ulhi doit tuer Skjor. Mais ça s'avère plus difficile d'éliminer un homme en mouvement plutôt que deux assis sur leur trône toute la journée.

Une journée passa. Encore un autre jour, passée à planifier ses actes. Dar'ulhi voulait absolument tout prévoir, pour être certain d'avoir un succès absolu. Ce n'était pas comme à chaque fois, où il devait simplement penser à l'immédiat. Il devait se concentrer et rassembler des informations pour s'assurer une victoire totale. Habituellement, il assassinait un bandit, un noble ou encore un simple citoyen, mais ici, il devait tuer un soldat. Un soldat entraîné, armé et aimé. Skjor. Un des membres des compagnons les plus forts et les appréciés. Il avait accompli des actes grands, qui l'ont rendu très célèbre. Malheureusement, Dar'ulhi le connaissait pour une autre raison. Il en était malade rien que d'y penser. Une légende qui commettait des meurtres envers des innocents en était-elle toujours une ? Dar'ulhi ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ce jugement s'appliquait à trois personne : Ulfric, Skjor et lui-même. Mais malgré cela, le dovahkiin cherchait à accomplir son dernier assassinat. Il avait analysé en détail le comportement de Skjor. Il était malin -pour un nordique- et ne séparait jamais de son armure. Le plan de Dar'ulhi était simple, empoisonner le gobelet d'hydromel de sa cible, puis le regarder mourir en souffrant. Il le méritait.

Le soir tombait. Dar'ulhi fut sorti de ses pensées par le chant d'un oiseau. Il décida de lancer son plan le lendemain. Il était fatigué, anxieux, et affamé. Il aurait préférait en finir à l'instant, mais il fit un effort pour lutter contre son tempérament naturel très actif et aller dormir. Il se dit que sa vengeance allait bien être achevée. Cela le motiva suffisamment pour qu'il rentre chez lui, à Doucebrise. Il poussa la porte. N'ayant plus beaucoup de vivres, il se fit une soupe de légumes. Il prévoyait une fondue spéciale de son pays originaire pour son succès. Une récompense physique après l'apothéose morale. Une fois son repas fini, il monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Certes, il ne dormit que quelques petites heures, mais c'était déjà ça. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Un repos, même mineur, ne pu lui fait que le plus grand bien. Après s'être allongé sur son lit, il sombra dans un sommeil profond dont il ne fut tiré que huit heures après.

Il revoyait ses images tournoyer dans sa tête. Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce qui était arrivé, ce jour là. Mais le brouillard qui dissipait la précision du rappel de ce jour funeste disparut dans ses rêves. Il se revit brusquement, contemplant avec de la surprise mêlée à de la crainte, trois hommes parler à sa mère. Il espionnait leur conversation. Brusquement, il comprit qui ces hommes étaient. Les fameux mercenaires envoyés pour la frontière. Le temps qu'il réagisse, sa mère, celle qui lui avait appris à se battre, à l'arc comme à l'épée, était couverte de sang. Le sien mêlé à celui d'un des hommes. Impuissant, celui qu'on appelait le dovahkiin, celui à qui rien n'échappe, se revit fixer avec horreur le cadavre de sa mère.

Brusquement, Dar'ulhi s'éveilla. Il était en sueur. Il haletait. Ses souvenirs le hantait. Il se surpris à écraser une larme sur sa joue. Il regarda par sa fenêtre. On était à l'aube. Il décida de se lever. Il était temps d'en finir. Il sortit de sa maison et partit en direction de Jorrvasrk. 

Il avançait dans la rue. Il arriva enfin devant le logement des Compagnons. Cependant, il n'eut même pas à chercher Skjor, il le vit partir sous ses yeux. Vers les portes de la villes, avec un nombre conséquent de vivres. Tous lui souhaitaient bonne chance. C'était ce que Dar'ulhi redoutait le plus, Skjor partait en mission ! Quand reviendrait-il ? Et où allait-il ? Tout cela entrait en contradiction avec les plan du dovahkiin. Puis, il se dit que c'était une opportunité. Après tout, si il le tuait dans son voyage, Skjor aurait juste été victime d'un accident sur les routes de Skyrim. Dar'ulhi reprenait espoir. C'était vrai, tout concordait ! Néanmoins, cet espoir retomba quelques secondes plus tard. Sa cible partait avec un grand nombre de vivres, donc il allait loin. Mais le khajiit n'avait presque plus de nourriture, et cela était la seule faille. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. En seulement quelques secondes, Dar'ulhi passa de l'étonnement, à la joie et à la déception. Il devait attendre que le loup revienne de sa mission. Tant pis. Il avait déjà attendu des années, il pouvait résister encore quelques jours. Alors qu'il décida finalement de reprendre un brin d'existence normale, il ne vit pas partir, quelques minutes après, deux autres membres de Compagnons.

Dar'ulhi avait tout prévu, l'armure de sa cible, le poison utilisé, le verre utilisé, l'heure, l'entourage de sa cible, tout, sauf un échec de mission. Il n'en revenait pas. Un convoi approchait de la place centrale de ville. Un jour funeste pour la ville, les Compagnons, et le dovahkiin lui-même. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé partir, Dar'ulhi avait constaté la force de Skjor. La finesse de son armure. Mais malgré tout cela, il n'avait pas été en mesure de vaincre. Le khajiit était stupéfait. Il savait que Skjor était un soldat, très bien entraîné, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce loup puisse tomber au combat. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Aela, celle que l'on nommait la chasseuse, portait son cadavre jusqu'au cœur même de la ville. Elle cherchait à attirer l'attention, la surprise, et la haine envers les responsable. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Hélant la foule entière, elle hurla :

\- Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ce que la Main d'Argent, ceux qui disent lutter pour le bien, éliminent sans pitié de braves soldats ? Alors je vous le dit : méfiez-vous d'eux ! Ne les laissez pas entrer dans  
la ville ! Ils cherchent à tuer nos héros ! Nous devons les tuer avant ! Telle est la loi de Skyrim !

Dar'ulhi était repoussé par l'entièreté du discours. Sauf pour la partie concernant la punition qui devait être donnée envers la Main d'Argent. Il avait entendu parler de ces chasseurs de loups-garous, cherchant à tout prix à tous les éradiquer. Mais ils avaient osé leur voler ce qui lui revenait de droit : la tête de Skjor. Pour cet affront ultime, ils devaient payer. Le dovahkiin s'approcha d'Aela pour lui parler.

\- Vous cherchez une vengeance non ?

\- Oui. Ces meurtriers doivent sentir les conséquences de leurs actes.

\- Alors je vous aiderai. Skjor n'était pas mon ami, mais ils représentent une menace, et il est de mon devoir d'enfant de dragon de les éliminer.

\- J'apprécie votre aide. Je vous dévoilerais mon plan plus tard. Maintenant, nous devons offrir à notre défunt ami des funérailles dignes de ce nom.

\- Bien sûr, ça va de soi. Je vous retrouverai demain dans la cour de Jorrvasrk.

Sur ces mots, Dar'ulhi disparut dans la rue. Voilà comment il regarda, empli de haine, une cérémonie élogieuse pour enterrer un homme qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer. Il avait échoué. À nouveau. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger ses parents, et il n'avait pas non plus réussi à les venger. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme avec un âme de dragon, mais toujours un homme. Il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, et encore moins faire ce qu'il voulait. Telle que fût son expertise, il ne pouvait imposer sa volonté au monde. Et ne pouvait encore moins lutter contre l'univers entier. Depuis des années, il se battait contre son tempérament, il apprenait, il observait. Tout cette préparation réduite à néant par une poignée d'individus. À cause d'eux, il avait perdu la seule once d'espoir qui l'animait encore. À présent, une chose le faisait encore continuer : le désir de vengeance. Avant, il avait une vague espérance que cela lui apporte une sérénité, mais désormais, Dar'ulhi n'avait plus qu'une idée : tuer.

Or, tuer était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Ce pourquoi il s'était préparé tout ce temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire dans cet état. Il était fatigué, et on devinait à l'éclat de fureur dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait dormir, se reposer et reprendre ses sentiments en main. Si il était bouleversé, il ne pouvait qu'échouer, quelle que soit sa mission. Il rentra donc chez lui. Il passa au total trois jours, presque sans sortir de chez lui. Il cherchait à se calmer, et pour ça une seule solution : méditer. Il respira longtemps, combattant une fois de plus son caractère naturel très brusque, et commença à murmurer avec sa Voix. Comme les Grises-Barbes le faisaient en haut de leur montagne, il fit retentir son Thu'um, non pas pour se battre, mais pour s'apaiser. Et une fois qu'il eut finit, il se sentit revigoré, comme touché par une bénédiction. Ce fut comme si les dieux eux-mêmes voulaient remercier le dovahkiin. Dar'ulhi sortit de chez lui. Il alla directement chercher Aela. Il savait que cette dernière ne pouvait pas avoir un plan extraordinaire, mais elle connaissait mieux leur ennemi.

À l'instant où il entra à Jorrvasrk, l'odeur de nourriture et de bière lui monta au nez. Une servante l'apostropha immédiatement.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Cet endroit est réservé aux Compagnons.

\- J'ai à faire avec un Compagnon, répondit Dar'ulhi sereinement. Je viens le retrouver ici.

Sur ces mots, Aela apparut au bas de l'escalier se situant à l’extrémité du bâtiment. Elle repéra le dovahkiin et s'adressa à lui.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Nous allons vers un fort près d'Aubétoile. Je vous expliquerai en route.

\- Alors allons-y.

Une longue chevauchée suivit pendant plusieurs heures. Sur le chemin, Aela raconta simplement qu'elle souhaitait éliminer le chef de la Main d'Argent pour plus facilement les écraser ensuite. Un plan simple, mais efficace. Ils conversaient rapidement, presque de façon un peu malsaine. Pendant ce temps, ils avançaient à travers le pays majestueux de Skyrim. Ils arrivèrent finalement au fort principal. Aela s'adressa alors à Dar'ulhi.

\- Je vais vous demander de ne pas parler trop en détail de ce que vous pourrez voir ici.

\- Oui, je me doute bien que des cadavres de vos comparses ne doivent pas être bien agréable à contempler.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda la chasseuse d'un air surpris. Skjor est le premier Compagnon qu'ils ont tué.

Alors Dar'ulhi se mit à rire. Puis, il reprit la parole.

\- Inutile de vous cacher, ma chère. Je sais que vous êtes de loups-garous.

Sur ces mots, Aela sauta sur le dovahkiin et lui mit son épée sur la gorge.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? Vous savez que je devrais vous tuer pour connaître notre secret.

\- Si je ne l'ai pas encore dit à d'autres, vous devez peut-être penser au fait que je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire. Comment je l'ai découvert ? Des poils restent sur vos armures. Des hurlements proviennent de votre quartier général. Vous puez tous le chien. La Main d'Argent, une organisation faîte pour chasser ces loups-garous, éliminent de façon parfaîtement voulue l'un d'entre eux. Était-ce vraiment là un défi de s'en rendre compte ?

Après ce discours, le khajiit se servit de sa force pour attraper le bras de la chasseuse et le plaquer au sol, se libérant de son étau. Elle le regarda intensément, puis haussa les épaules. Du travail les attendait.

Finissant leur chemin à pied, ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit au fort en question. Dar'ulhi sourit en voyant les maigres défenses. Seulement trois gardes. Un jeu d'enfant pour n'importe qui. Il exposa son plan à sa camarade. Il nota cependant la présence de cadavres de loups-garous, exposés comme des trophées.

\- Laissez-moi éradiquer la garde, et crocheter la porte aux quartiers du chef. Je vous laisserai vous expliquer avec lui.

Aela hocha de la tête. Le moment était venu pour le dovahkiin de se venger de ceux qui lui ont volé leur meurtre. Skjor devait mourir par sa main, et bientôt ceux qui ont fait ça auront payé. Afin de s'assurer une discrétion absolue, il revêtit la cape d'ombre que Nocturne lui avait permis d'avoir lors de son passage parmi les Rossignols, et disparut parmi les ombres de la nuit. Il dégaina sa dague. Sous le ciel étoilé, trois soldats montant tranquillement la garde furent assassinés. Un à la porte du fort et deux autres sur les escaliers. Une demie-seconde plus tard, la porte menant au meneur était descellée. Cela fait, le khajiit resta en arrière lorsque la Compagnonne pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était chaude et bien éclairée. Dar'ulhi entendit le chef manger sur une table avoisinante. La rapidité et la discrétion de leur attaque avait été si intense que nul ne s'en était rendu compte. Presque aussi rapide qu'un éclair, la chasseuse bondit sur sa cible et lui mit son épée dans le coup. La même prise qu'elle avait infligée au dovahkiin quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais cette fois, elle voulait éliminer la personne lentement et douloureusement. Elle s'adressa à lui avec un ton rempli de haine.

\- Maintenant, chef de pacotille, vous allez disparaître, pour compenser avec tout ceux que vous avez fait souffrir.

\- Me tuer sera insuffisant, loup ! Répondit-il, confiant en lui-même. La Main d'Argent ne périra pas ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais !

Alors, sortant des ténèbres, Dar'ulhi prit la parole.

\- Si vous vouliez que votre pathétique organisation survive, il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'enfant de dragon.

Un hoquet de surprise provint du chef.

\- Vous…

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer. D'un coup sûr, Aela lui trancha la gorge. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas vu le mouvement de Dar'ulhi. Il avait très légèrement bougé le corps de leur cible, pour le coup de soit pas fatal.

\- C'est fait, prononça la chasseuse. Partons d'ici.

Elle quitta la pièce. Alors le khajiit se pencha sur la corps encore vaguement en vie du chef de la Main d'Argent. Il déchaîna la totalité des sentiments qu'il avait conservé ces derniers jours.

\- Alors ? Vous aimez votre sort ? Sachez que c'est ce qu'il en coûte lorsque l'on me vole ce qui me revient de droit. La tête de Skjor, celui dont vous êtes si fier de la mort, devait me revenir. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il a lâchement envoyé des hommes tuer mes parents, car soit-disant ils « dérangeaient le commerce à la frontière ». Je devais le tuer et vous me l'avez pris. Alors je vous prendrais à la place !

Sur ces paroles, Dar'ulhi exécuta celui qui était responsable de son échec. Puis, il partit définitivement. Sur un silence de mort, les deux aventuriers rentrèrent à Whiterun. Le paysage majestueux de Skyrim passa devant eux pendant des heures. Ils arrivèrent au matin. Laissant leurs chevaux à l'écurie, ils passèrent devant une foule les accueillant, les acclamant pour avoir vengé la mort de leur ancien camarade. Cependant, le dovahkiin se détacha du reste du monde et monta les escaliers pour se rendre chez lui. S'enfermer et ne pas ressortir, avant d'avoir pu se préparer à partir. À présent, plus rien ne le retenait ici. La ville se reconstruisait et se remettait de ses assaut, comme le reste du pays. Le jarl serait probablement navré de son départ, mais Dar'ulhi devait revenir à Elsweyr, s'occuper de ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Sa mission était accomplie, il devait partir. Mais alors qu'il s’apprêtait à rentrer, une main le retint. Il fit volte-face, et contempla la personne qui voulait lui parler. C'était Kodlak, chef des Compagnons.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous aidé Aela dans cette chasse folle ? Inutile de dire que c'est votre devoir, je veux la vérité.

Le dovahkiin ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la logique de cet homme aussi vieux. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Mes parents m'ont élevé. Ma mère m'a appris à me battre, et mon père à me cacher et à voler. Ils défendaient la frontière de Cyrodiil de nombreux bandits qui cherchaient à passer dans notre pays. Un jour, des mercenaires, engagés par votre cher Skjor lorsqu'il travaillait pour la cité impériale, sont venus chez nous. Ils ont voulu tous nous éliminer, mais je leur en ai empêché. J'ai interrogé l'un d'entre eux avant de le tuer pour qu'il me donne le nom de Skjor. Je me suis préparé pour venir ici, abandonnant frères et sœur, sans parents désormais pour me venger. Mais la Main d'Argent m'a volé ce meurtre. Et je ne l'ai pas permis.

Kodlak hocha la tête.

\- Pensez que dans votre désir de vengeance, vous avez pu en causer d'autre. Vous avez également fini par aider ceux que vous détestiez. N'est-ce pas étrange ?  
Dar'ulhi ne répondit pas et rentra chez lui. Étrangement, cette discussion l'avait troublé. Peu importait. Il devait partir, et ne jamais revenir dans ce pays.


	5. Retombée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À présent que tout est terminé, Dar'ulhi va rentrer chez lui. Mais évidemment, ça ne va pas être simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant on comprend mieux le titre de la FanFiction !

Dar'ulhi aurait aimé que tout se passe comme prévu. Qu'il puisse retourner d'où il vient très rapidement et revoir ses frères et sa sœur. Il les avait imaginé, vivant leur vie à Elsweyr. Il était près à partir et avait déjà franchi le pont-levis, lorsqu'il vit une chose. La preuve que même un plan aussi simple que ça n'allait pas marcher. Rien n'allait se passer comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'arrêta un instant, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Il crut pendant un moment qu'il rêvait, mais non. Ce qu'il voyait devant lui était bien réel. Avançant tranquillement vers les portes de la villes, ses frères et sa sœur se détachaient du décor. Dar'ulhi resta muet. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver ici ? C'était impossible ! La route était très longue et périlleuse de leur maison à Skyrim. Alors comment ? C'est plein de questions qu'il s'approcha de sa famille. Il s'arrêta devant eux, osant à peine prendre la parole. Alors ils levèrent la tête et le virent. Mais au lieu d'une impression de joie, on pouvait lire dans les yeux de la famille du dovahkiin comme de l'agacement. Ce fut finalement la seule femme qui parla la première.

\- Alors c'est ici que nous te retrouvons, cher Ulhi, dit elle avec un élan de tristesse, mêlé à de la colère.

\- Comment avez-vous pu venir ici ? Et notre maison ? Notre pays ? Vous auriez pu mourir sur la route ! Comment…

Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations par son grand frère.

\- Toutes ces choses auraient pu t'arriver également. Tu peux protester, affirmer que c'était pour notre bien, tu nous a laissé, pendant quatre ans, seuls. Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais encore en vie, et si il servait à quelque chose de t'attendre. Alors, ton désir profond est-il accompli ? As-tu eu ta vengeance ?

Dar'ulhi ne sut que dire. Il hésitait entre mille réponses. Devait-il défendre son honneur ? Pleurer devant eux ? Regretter ses actes ? Il choisit finalement de prendre un endroit plus intime pour leur parler.

\- Non, répondit il simplement. Venez, nous pourrons parler plus librement un peu plus loin.

Dociles, les membres de sa famille le suivirent jusqu'à se maison. Dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur, Dar'ulhi reprit immédiatement la parole, déterminé à leur expliquer son point de vue.

\- Écoutez moi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, après toutes ces années d'absence, de me revoir en bonne santé, comme si de rien n'était. Mais je vous assure que j'ai été confronté à un problème majeur. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse. Je me suis nommé « Dar'ulhi » , comme si j'étais plus malin qu'un autre, mais je ne suis ni plus fort, ni plus rusé que chacun d'entre vous. J'ai échoué dans notre vengeance.

À ces mots, sa sœur prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas notre vengeance. Cela ne l'a jamais été. Même après toutes ces années, tu continues à t'accrocher à ce souvenir. C'est ce qui nous différencie : nous avons tous décidé que cet assassinat était tragique, mais personne n'avait besoin de se lancer dans une vendetta. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que la vengeance attire le malheur. À force de comploter pour ton projet, combien de temps as-tu perdu, que tu aurais pu passer avec nous ? Combien de milliers de vies le noble enfant de dragon a-t-il pris, seulement dans la préparation d'un meurtre, envers un seul homme ? Et combien de personnes ont envie de se venger elles-aussi désormais ? Combien de bandits iront jusqu'en Elsweyr pour te chercher ? Tu as fais ce voyage dans un sens, ils pourront le faire dans l'autre sens.  
Dar'ulhi n'en revenait pas. Il était outragé par ces paroles.

\- Pardon ? Alors tu veux dire que ces années n'ont servi qu'à nourrir d'autres projets de vengeance ? Et que tout cela n'a servi à rien et aurait pu être évité ? Mais comment pouvez-vous oublier le sort que ces monstres ont réservé à notre famille ?

\- Et comment penses-tu que les personnes innocentes, comme nous l'étions à l'époque, réagissent devant ce que tu as fait ? Pour ton propre intérêt, tu as entraîné des dizaines de vies à leur perte. Certes, notre famille est morte, mais rien ne pourra la faire revenir. Pas même la mort de Skjor.

\- Mais enfin…

Son frère aîné le coupa fermement.

\- Je pensais que ce voyage t'aurais permis d'ouvrir les yeux, de réaliser que tu était dans l'erreur. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Pire, tu as évolué dans la mauvaise direction. À l'époque, tu étais jeune, mais maintenant que tu as grandi et que point de vue est resté le même, je vois que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces mercenaires. Je pensais revoir mon frère, mais il est mort il y a longtemps, remplacé par un meurtrier. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire désormais.

Dar'ulhi se retrouva muet. Comment répondre ? Sa famille était si dure avec lui ! Il avait pourtant tout tenté ! Pour eux ! Pour lui ! Pour le bien-être de sa famille ! Il ouvrit la bouche quand son frère aîné le devança :

\- Inutile de chercher à te justifier. Ces mercenaires ont peut-être tué nos parents, mais en contrepartie tu as commis des actes abominables pour ta vengeance. Nous ne l'avons jamais souhaité. Tu es parti seul sur ce chemin, et nous sommes venus te chercher pour t'en sortir. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard. Nous allons repartir maintenant, à toi de choisir qui tu voudra suivre. Tes meurtres ou ta famille ?

\- Évidemment que je vais vous suivre vous ! J'ai tout tenté pour que vous viviez bien. Ce que vous ne pensez pas, c'est que ces mercenaires auraient pu revenir !

Sa sœur prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que d'autres personnes pourraient chercher à se venger désormais ! Nous sommes plus en danger que nous ne l'avons jamais été !

\- C'est pour ça que je vais vous accompagner. Si je suis sûr que vous pouvez survivre à Elsweyr, ou même ou voyage, je suis persuadé que vous rencontrerez des difficultés. Notre rencontre aux portes de la ville a révélé un fort lien entre nous, et maintenant mes éventuels ennemis vont tenter de me nuire à travers vous. Voilà pourquoi, après avoir protégé ce monde des dragons et des vampires, je vais vous protéger vous. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Maintenant, je vais faire en sorte de réussir là nous avons jadis tous échoué, notre famille va rester en vie.

Dar'ulhi finit ses phrases. Personne ne parla plus. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent néanmoins de se reposer un jour puis de repartir, vers leur terre natale. Ce fut dans la joie que se passa le reste de la journée. Presque réconciliés, ils se regroupèrent et parlèrent longtemps. Le frère cadet du dovahkiin ne pouvait pas parler, et pour cause, c'était un Alfiqs. C'est un type de khajiit qui est, en réalité, un petit chat. Confondu avec des matous domestiques, les Alfiqs sont souvent des espions, car qui se méfierait d'un mignon petit chat ? Tout ceux qui ont croisés le passages de ces khajiits l'on regretté, car ils sont très intelligents et capables d'écouter, voler voire tuer presque sans problèmes. Son frère aîné et sa sœur étaient des Suthays. Après une journée agréable, ils se décidèrent à partir. Ils quittèrent Whiterun et ne se retournèrent pas. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là-bas. Ils s'élancèrent sur les routes. Bien sûr, ils croisèrent quelques bandits sur le chemin, mais rien ne les empêcha d'atteindre leur maison. Ils marchèrent longtemps, protégés par l'Enfant de dragon. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas parce que le monde l'obligeait à tuer Alduin ou parce que les vampires représentaient une menace beaucoup trop importante, mais c'était simplement son choix. Il voulait sincèrement protéger sa famille. Il est allé jusqu'à passer de longues années à étudier ce mystérieux pays qu'est Skyrim, puis le parcourir de bout en bout afin d'accomplir son désir de vengeance. Il est allé jusqu'à commettre d'horribles méfaits, tout ça pour pouvoir tuer Skjor. Il se rendait compte, après tout cela, que c'était mieux ainsi. Il était en pleine déchéance, et ça ne pouvait pas bien finir. Désormais, il était réuni avec sa famille et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Tout ce qui importait vraiment à ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici, Dar'ulhi fait référence au fait que le préfixe qu'il a choisi, Dar, signifie que la personne est rusée et qu'elle parvient toujours à ses fins d'une manière ou d'une autre


End file.
